Inebriated instincts
by QuietlyFlailing
Summary: St. Paddy's day challenge. The effect of the black stuff can be surprising.


_So I thought it would be sort of obligatory for an Irish writer to offer her response to the St. Paddy's day challenge._

_It just seemed too good to resist._

_A/N I still don't own these intriguing characters._

.

.

It was a Saturday and more delightfully, it was St. Patrick's Day. Elsie loved this day because the servants all went to the village to watch the little parade that was put on by the local children and their teachers and parents. Elsie always enjoyed watching the children having such a good time. They always put such an effort into their costumes even though the results were modest. She found herself entranced by a pair of dancers when she felt his presence beside her. He always hated these sorts of things but since the first year she had arrived at Downton, he had allowed all the servants to attend without complaining. He always accompanied them, since she knew he wanted to keep an eye on the more troublesome staff members of staff.

She still remembered the year O'Brien, staying through to her Irish roots, had managed to slip away to the local pub and drank her way through half a bottle of whiskey before they had been able to locate her. Elsie remembered how much fun it had been to watch her try to maintain the serious butler veneer as O'Brien had wrapped her arms around him in a drunken embrace although as O'Brien had started to get a little too familiar; Elsie had felt the anger rise within her. That had been the first time that she had felt that sort of strong emotion towards Charles, or Mr. Carson as it always had to remain. Elsie chuckled as the look of pure shock on Mr. Carson's face as she had 'disciplined' O'Brien. It was probably the only time that he had looked like he felt sorry for O'Brien but the truth was Elsie hadn't intended on being so strict with O'Brien but she just couldn't help herself, she was furious. It had taken a few days for her to be able to admit to herself that it had been jealousy. Looking back on it now it was an absurd idea to think that Mr. Carson would have even looked twice at O'Brien especially in the drunken state that she was in but she still couldn't stop herself from being jealous of her. In many ways, she was envious that O'Brien was able to put her arms around him without any thought propriety. Elsie couldn't count the amount of times she had convinced drinking herself into a stupor just so she would have an excuse to wrap her arms around him. Every time that thought came to her mind, she always stopped herself from getting carried away with the knowledge that in those types of moments when she let her barriers slip, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from telling him exactly how she felt and that sort of conversation would just be too embarrassing for the pair of them even if she had been able to pass it off on the alcohol, it would still be the kind of thing that hung in the air between them would have been unbearable.

She treasured the ease and comfort she felt when she was in his company. Even as he stood besides her casually watching the parade, she could feel the warmth rising within herself. Even though she had resided herself to just being his closest friend, it still didn't stop him this strong effect on her. She knew that he could never have any clue that he did this to her but simply; he really was a wondrous man in her eyes. She loved the way he held himself like a stately member of parliament when he was in the house on duty and then, the relaxed stance he reserved for her during their little meetings at the end of the day. She could still remember the first time he had decided to loosen his collar because he had had a long day; she hadn't known what to do with herself. She was certain she must have been blushing furiously. Even at the memory, she felt that tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

''This year is probably the best year for the weather that we have had in a good while.''

He words had shaken her out of her trance.

''Yes, it is nice to be able to enjoy the day without umbrellas and the children really get to show off their best work in the sunshine''.

He nodded his approval.

''I don't know if you've heard but his Lordship received a present from Mr. Branson as a sort of peace offering for the day that's in it''.

He had that mischievous tone that was very rare in his voice.

''Am I right to presume that it may be some sort of alcoholic beverage?''

She always enjoyed when she could exchange this sort of teasing with him.

''A crateful of Dublin's finest: Guinness!''

''Oh my! He must have really waited to impress.''

''Indeed, although I'm sure that if you wished to enjoy a taste. I could save us some for our meeting later''

''Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Carson?''

She had to stop herself from laughing out loud as he tried to remain composed.

''I would _never_ do such a thing, Mrs. Hughes.'' and then with a seriousness she rarely felt directed towards herself, he said ''I think too highly of you to even think of such a thing.''

The sense of words being left unsaid hung in the air. She didn't know how to address him so she replied simply;

''In that case, I look forward to sharing a drink of the black stuff later.''

She tried to lighten the mood but the teasing had left her voice. They made their way back to the house weighed down by unsaid sentiments.

As it turned out, there had been enough Guinness left over for all the staff to enjoy a drop before they headed to bed. For some reason, Elsie was not looking forward to her meeting with Mr. Carson as she normally would. She felt silly for finding meaning in his words that was not there and then, always feeling disappointed when the realisation kicked in. It was silly really. She did this to herself far too often than she cared to admit. It tore her apart every time.

She saw the light under his door and resigned himself to enjoying their friendship for what it was. She knew it was the only way for her to find any form of happiness. She entered the room to find that he had just poured them both a glass.

''I see that you are very eager to get started into the drinking. Who would have the astute and proper, Mr. Carson, would admit to such thoughts.''

''There are many thoughts I have that aren't astute or proper, Mrs. Hughes.''

There it was again; that unbearable heaviness, pressing down on her. She slowly drank in the hope the silence would become less palpable. She really did enjoy the way the liquid warmed her throat as it slowly made its way down. She licked her lips in appreciation of the frothy creaminess. She looked up to find him watching her intently. The weighty tension was becoming unbearable. She didn't know what to think. As he looked away and cleared his throat, she couldn't help but long for his eyes to be staring at her again.

''I apologise, Mrs. Hughes, this stuff seems to be going a little to my head because I am starting to feel a little dizzy.''

''In that case, why don't we retire to your settee, it has been a rather tiring.'' _Oh God! Elsie Hughes; have you no sense? Why had those words flowed so easily? She would be lucky if the poor man didn't throw her out on her ear._

''That sounds like a good idea.'' _What? Oh God! This is going to be absolute torture._

They settled down on the settee. Elsie sat as rigid as possible. If she didn't sit this way, their legs would touch and she did not think she could cope with any sort of assault on her senses. At that thought, he chose to adjust himself and as his leg brushed against hers, she couldn't prevent the sharp intake of breath she took. She didn't know if he had noticed but he did decide to settle himself with his leg resting against hers. She could feel her entire body reacting to this innocent contact, especially the parts of her body she would prefer to remain dormant, at least until she was in the privacy of her own room. She went to take another drink, only to find her hand shaking. His hand came to steady hers. She turned to apologise but the words caught in her throat when she saw the look in his eye. _Pull yourself together woman! _He took her drink from her and left down beside him, his eyes never leaving hers. The intensity was overpowering.

''Elsie...'' his voice was hoarse and she just couldn't stop herself. She brought her lips to his with the force of all the pent up desire she possessed. She couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped her as he pulled her tight against him. She had never been kissed like this. It was like the world had stopped around them. As they reluctantly pulled apart, her head was spinning. She was glad to find that he seemed to be equally dazed.

''I hadn't thought...'' She started to speak but didn't know what to say.

''I never expected this either. I hope you don't feel I have compromised you.''

She laughed.

''You couldn't compromise me even if you tried and if I'm thinking correctly, I kissed you. You could blame it all on me if you wanted'' She couldn't help the doubts that seeped into her tone as she looked away from his face.

He gently tilted her face towards his gaze.

''Elsie, as much as I have tried to deny them, these feelings weren't just a spur of the moment thing. I have loved you for a very long time and I think that with everything that this house has gone through, I couldn't continue to deny them any longer. The only thing is I really am at a loss for where to go from here.''

''Well maybe it would be best to start with a few more kisses like that and then we can see where our feelings take us.''

''What the lady wants, the lady gets.'' With that he pulled her fully onto his lap.

''I love you too, Charles''

This seemed to be the fuel he needed as he started his glorious assault on her senses.

.

.

.

_Mrs. O'Brien's fabulous drunken behaviour is the required element of general drunkenness._

_I hope you enjoyed this. I look forward to reading your responses if you feel like giving them. _

_I also look forward to reading other people's responses to this challenge._

_Lá Fhéile Pádraig Sona Daoibh! (Happy St. Patrick's day)_


End file.
